Tutora
by MrAvocadoMan06
Summary: Yoshiko tiene algunos problemas con los estudios por lo que se le asigna una tutora. Solo que es la persona que menos esperaba (y quería).


_**NdeA: Realmente no tenía la intención de hacer algo, pero viendo el escaso material de este Shipp que está cayendo en la categoría de CrackShipp me veo en la tarea de revivirlo…**_

 **Pov Normal.**

Las clases transcurrían normalmente para todas las estudiantes de la ahora fusionada preparatoria de Numazu. Bueno casi para todas ya que cierta chica de segundo estaba con sus problemas…

—¿¡Pero por qué!?— Yoshiko Tsushima (o Yohane como se hacía llamar ella) estaba discutiendo con la ahora nueva directora de la preparatoria.

—Señorita Tsushima lo hago por su bien sus calificaciones han bajado drásticamente.

Yoshiko no podía discutir contra ese argumento que era muy cierto. La mujer mayor se acercó a la menor para abrazarla.

—Yo la entiendo tal vez usted crea que soy mala, pero déjeme decirle que hago esto por su bien y porque quiero lo mejor para usted.

Dicho esto Yoshiko solo escucho el discurso que la mujer le dio, entre todo el discurso Yoshiko pudo escuchar algo que llamó su atención de manera extraña.

—A partir de hoy usted irá a asesorías con una de las alumnas de tercero, y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

Dicho eso la directora terminó de hablar con Yoshiko quien sin más de que poderse quejar se retiró. Yoshiko regreso a aula con un aura muy negativa, ella no era mala con los estudios el problema radicaba en una estudiante y amiga de Yoshiko…

Yoshiko Pov.

Acabando las clases decidí regresar a casa por mi cuenta. Quería caminar un rato para despejar mi mente sin que nada ni nadie me molestará.

Al regresar a casa pude notar el auto de la madre de Lily, al parecer mi teoría se está comprobando y si acierto (cosa que temo) puede que pronto tenga que llamar hermanastra a Lily y mamá a su madre.

En lugar de ver a mi madre hablar tan animada con la madre de Lily me encontré con Lily esperando en la puerta de mi habitación y ningún rastro de nuestras madres.

Solo espero que ellas no hayan ido a un Love Hotel o de verdad mi teoría se comprobará. Lily al notar mi presencia se acercó a mí.

—¿Dónde estuviste? Llevo como media hora esperándote— me regaño con su tono maternal.

—Lo siento es que me vine caminando para desestresarme.

Ella me miro extrañada pero intenté ignorarla para hacerla pasar a mi habitación. Quiero preguntarle el porque ella está aquí. Ambas entramos a mi cuarto sin decir nada, casi de inmediato note que Lily cargaba su mochila por lo que pude decifrar el motivo de visita…

—Asi que tú serás mi tutora ¿eh?— al notar como se sonrojaba pude sonreír. —Tal parece que acerté— dije orgullosa.

Ella solo desvío su mirada de la mía y continuo buscando sus libros y libretas en su mochila. Aunque quiera admitirlo no quería estudiar pero viendo que ella será mi tutora y sabiendo que ella es muy terca decidí no discutir con ella.

—Empezaremos con algo de Cálculo y luego seguiremos con…- ella fue interrumpida por el sonido del viento que soplaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

Decidí no darle importancia a lo que sucedía afuera y continue escuchándola después de todo no me conviene ignorarla.

Lily intento de varias maneras seguir su conversación pero el sonido del viento golpeando las ventanas no anunciaba nada bueno.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo creo que el clima sería lluvioso hoy.

Lily de inmediato se puso pálida, no había recordado la última vez que se puso así desde que encontré su colección de mangas Yuri Hard.

—¿Qué pasa? Te ves como aquella vez que encontré tu colección de mangas "especiales"— ella me miro con un sonrojo en su rostro tras escuchar lo último.

—Nada es solo que…- esta vez lo que interrumpió a Lily fue el sonido de gotas de lluvia golpeando la ventana en compañía del viento.

Ella de inmediato se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con toda su fuerza. Si antes había logrado calmarme ahora estaba muy sonrojada. Si, no era un secreto que la causa de que no me concentrara en mis estudios era ella.

Desde varios días he estado pensando en confesarle mis sentimientos antes de que se retire a la universidad.

—¿Lily?— pregunte algo apenada.

—¡No me sueltes por favor!

Algo en su voz era extraño, sonaba tan vulnerable.

—Nunca lo haría mi amado Little Demon.

Permanecimos abrazadas por al menos un gran rato. Fueron solo unos 20 minutos pero para mi fueron como horas.

—Lily creo que sería buena idea que regresaras a casa y…- Ella de inmediato recibió una llamada, ¡bueno que clase de suerte tenemos para que seamos interrumpidos!

Calme mis pensamientos pero aún seguía nerviosa algo dentro de mi me decía que este no sería un día tranquilo.

—¿Quién era?— pregunte algo insegura.

—Era mi madre me avisó que no saliera de aquí pues que pasará una tormenta y que no podrá regresar ni siquiera tu madre.

Esas palabras me helaron un poco, de verdad este día sería largo para mi.

—Me dijeron que me quedara aquí cuidándote y…- el sonido de un rayo cayendo cerca detuvo la explicación de Lily.

Ella de nuevo se abalanzó sobre mí abrazándome más fuerte que la vez anterior. Si mi corazón seguía así estoy segura que explotaría de la felicidad y los nervios.

—Ok lo entiendo— y sin más me retiré para preparar mis cosas para darme un baño.

—¿A-a donde vas?— ahí estaba de nuevo, esa voz que parece de cristal por lo fácil que se rompía.

—Ire por mis cosas para darme un baño.

—Ire contigo.

De alguna manera ahora las dos estábamos compartiendo la bañera. Una muy pequeña bañera, en estos momentos no sabía si agradecer a mi madre o maldecirla por hacer una bañera tan pequeña.

Por breves instantes volteaba a ver a Lily, nunca lo admitiría frente a ella pero tiene un bello cuerpo. Piel blanca como la nieve, unos bellos ojos y dotes femeninos que harían que cualquier hombre o mujer cayeran presas de su belleza (o al menos ese es mi pensamiento). Ella al notar mi mirada se tapaba con algo de vergüenza y me miraba de una manera extraña…

Luego de varias miradas "discretas" ambas salimos de la bañera. Ahora tocaba la prueba de fuego, la hora de dormir.

Me estaba encargando de arreglar la cama para que ella durmiera en ella mientras yo me quedaba en un futon pero al parecer ella tenía otro plan…

—Hay que dormir juntas.

Me quedé en silencio por unos momentos pensando, tal vez está era mi oportunidad, tal vez es el momento, no puedo desaprovechar está oportunidad. Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza y con algo de vergüenza acepte la propuesta de Lily.

Ambas nos acomodamos en un lado de la gran cama de Lily. Al principio ninguna logro conciliar el sueño, pero al cabo de un rato logré dormir, al menos hasta que…

—Yoshiko-chan— ella me había despertado de mi sueño, se le veía nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunte algo molesta.

—Es que…

—Es que.

Ella jugo con sus dedos indicando que estaba nerviosa por decirme lo que fuera que me iba a decir.

—Quiero ir al baño.

Si antes estaba molesta ahora estaba algo apenada no me ayudaba verla toda nerviosa como si me estuviera pidiendo algo más.

No discutí con ella y acepte acompañarla tal vez así podría regresar a dormir rápido y olvidar todo este asunto. De inmediato ella pasó al baño y yo solo pude quedarme afuera "vigilando" que nada malo fuera a suceder, el ambiente se hacía pesado y fastidioso por lo que decidí romperlo con una pequeña charla.

—¿No te gustan las tormentas?

Ella tardo un poco en responder pero lo que me respondió me dejó impresionada.

—No es eso, es solo que las tormentas me traen muchos malos recuerdos como el cierre de nuestra antigua escuela, la separación de Aqours y mis problemas.

—Lo lamento— dije de inmediato.

—No te preocupes por eso, la que debería de disculparse soy yo lamento ser una molestia para ti en estos momentos.

—Lily tu nunca serás una molestia para mí— dije de inmediato.

Después de esa pequeña charla ella salió del baño y ambas regresamos a dormir, pero casi de inmediato ella me volvió a hablar.

—No puedo dormir ¿tu puedes Yoshiko-chan?

—No puedo.

Ambas nos quedamos hablando de cosas triviales en lo que recuperábamos el sueño pero la plática se extendió hasta otros límites.

—Y dime Yoshiko-chan ¿te gusta alguien?

La pregunta me había tomado de sorpresa. Me debatía si decirle la verdad o no pero ella me interrumpió antes de que pudiera contestarle.

—En mi caso a mi me gusta alguien, solo que es muy densa para darse cuenta.

Un momento ¿dijo densa? ¿se estaba refiriendo a una chica? Mi mente no podía soportar más dudas.

Inmediatamente y sin pensarlo ella se comenzó a acercar a mí sus intenciones eran obvias por lo que no puse ningún pero. Una vez ella llegó a una distancia considerable hablo de nuevo.

—¿Te molesta si te doy un beso?

Realmente fue ahí cuando la cosa que se ponía sería se derrumbó por lo que no pude evitar comenzar a reír.

—¿Q-que es lo gracioso?— dijo ella apenada y molesta.

—Nada, es solo que hiciste mucho movimiento para finalmente pedirme permiso para un beso.

Antes de que siguiera riéndome ella me silencio con un beso, pero no cualquier tipo de beso, era uno lleno de sentimientos y pasión.

Ambas nos separamos por la falta de aire y nos miramos algo sorprendidas.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a besar así?— pregunte mientras la miraba con algo de pena.

—Es un secreto.

Una vez dicho eso ninguna de las dos se detuvo y continuamos con besos y caricias que llevaron a otras cosas…

A la mañana siguiente…

Me desperté desnuda, mi cabeza me dolía pero al ver a la chica de mi lado deje ese dolor de lado. Después de todo había valido la pena, aunque aún había un problema por resolver.

—Ella no me enseñó nada.

 **Fin.**


End file.
